


Daddies knows best

by GG_lmd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Steve, Daddy Tony, F/F, F/M, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Little Peter, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_lmd/pseuds/GG_lmd
Summary: Peter came over an Instagram post and realized he might want a daddy.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

Peter looked at the post and found himself dreaming of it being his reality. There was a boy, his age. Laying on a blanket in what looked like a living room. He was playing with hot wheels and lego duplos. He was facing away from the camera and having a view of the beautiful back yard and his toys of course.

The caption is what really got Peter to fluster and feeling excited. It read ` _Daddy will give a good boy all the toys he wants_ `.

So Peter commented ` _ill be a good boy for daddy_ `. He didn't know what came over him but that night he slept extra good. Dreaming about waking up to Daddy ready to take care of him.

Sadly he did not wake up to that. He woke up to his alarm at 5:30. He scrambled out of bed and did his morning routine. Before he left for school he said bye to his aunt May and headed off to the hell hole he called school.

On the bright side Flash left him alone for most of the day, meaning Ned and him got to plan to put together his new star was lego sett this weekend.

After school, Peter went to work at a local pizza shop. He didn't like the idea of his aunt May paying for everything and liked helping out. He mostly drove around deliveries so the job was easy enough.

This night he got called for a pizza at a nearby motel, which was quite usual. What as not so usual was that the guy that ordered the pizza, didn't come down to the lobby to get it.

He did however leave a note to just come to his room with it so peter didn't think much of it.

“Delivery for Mr. Stark,” Peter said as he knocked on the door.

A couple of seconds later the door opened and a man in only a towel stood there.

“Hi, could you please just put the pizza on the table right there?” he asked and so Peter went inside and laid the pizza on the table.

“One buffalo chicken pizza. That will be 31 dollars sir” Peter said as he turned around. But after that, he only remembered something covering his mouth and someone whispering in his ear.

“Don’t worry baby boy. Daddy's got you”

He had no idea how long it had been but when he woke up he felt groggy and was strapped to a madras. After a couple of minutes, he woke up a little and realized he was in an adult size crib, strapped down.

“HELP” he got out but it was not much of yell, more so a whisper. “Help” he tried again and this time it sounded like he was having a normal conversation instead of the existential crisis he was having.

“Someone please help me” he barely got out before the door to the room opened and he felt blinded by the light from the hallway.

“hey, baby boy. Don’t worry, Daddy will always be here to help you” the tall man he delivered pizza to said.

He walked to the crib and unbuckled him from the crib before lifting Peter out of it. Within a second Peter was clinging onto the taller man for some much-needed comfort.

The man started bouncing him on his hip and Peter was impressed with his strength. He was a 16-year-old boy. Then he remembers he was a 16-year-old boy and his rational side wanted to pull away from this man.

His more irrational side told him to rest his head against the man's shoulder and take the offered comfort. That side of him won after going back and forth for maybe a minuter.

It took Peter a little while to calm down and get his breathing down to normal but when it did he was carried out of the darkroom and into the bright hallway.

He wined when the light was too bright and the man started bouncing him gently again. “aww. Is the lightning to bright baby boy?”

Peter was quite tired so all he got out was an “uh hu” and a nod.

“it's okay your eyes will get used to it quickly,” he said calming as he kept carrying Peter down the hall.

They soon ended up in a kitchen and Peter was sat down in a high chair.

“you hungry baby boy?” the man asked.

“yes” it was quite soft and Peter saw how the man with the strong nice arms liked that about his words.

“what do you want for breakfast little one?” He asked and went around the breakfast bar to stand opposite to where Peter sat in his high chair. “daddy will make you anything you want” he added with a nice smile.

“can I think about it while I have some apple juice?” Peter asked softly again.

“of course. While you think about it daddy will tell you the rules, okay?”

Peter noded mostly because it felt like the only option. He was starting to wake up more. He looked down to see he was in a diaper. He then looked at the cup of apple juice which had hot wheels on it. This was not right.

Peter was 16. He was supposed to wear normal pants, sit in a normal chair and drink from a normal cup, a cup made of glass, not a cup made out of plastic, and with toys on them.

Before he could say anything tho, the man spoke.

“my name is Tony, but you will call me daddy. I live in this house with my husband Steve which you will call daddy or papa. This house is your new home and you will be mine and daddy Steavs little. We will be your caregivers and give you everything you want, as long as you’re a good boy. We will love you, cherish you, and help you with everything you need.” He said and took a small pause to see if Peter was still with him.

“We do however have rules. The rules are to be followed or one of your daddies will have to punish you. And we don’t want that do we now baby boy?” he asked in such a nice and calm voice with a welcoming smile and all Peter could do was agree with him.

“don’t want that,” Peter said and shook his head.

“that’s good. What a good boy” Tony said and ruffled Peter's hair a little.

“now rule number 1 is to never lie to your daddies. It's very important to us that you tell us if something is bothering you or -” Tony was about to finish his sentence when his little boy raised his hand. Signaling he had a question.

“that’s very good that you didn't interrupt me. Now what is it you are wondering baby boy?” he asked nicely.

“where is Steve?”

“Baby boy. I will only answer your question if you ask it like a little.”

“what do you mean?” Peter asked confused and Tony let it slip since it had only been a couple of minutes.

“what are you supposed to call me?” he asked first.

“ahhhhh.” Peter realized. “daddy” And it gave him chills when the words left his own mouth. He liked it, there was no hiding that but he was also a little embarrass and he felt his cheeks warm up.

“that’s right. And what are you supposed to call Steve?”

“Daddy Steve?” Peter said in a questioning tone and Tony nodded and encouraged him to continue. “or papa” hi finished with a smile.

It was like he was fading away from being 16 and into something he liked way more.

“that’s right baby. You want to ask your question again?” Tony asked nice and Peter could not help liking everything because of it. Everything was so nice. Everything was so welcoming. He didn’t worry about school, aunt May, his job, and best of all no Flash to bully him.

“where papa at?” Peter asked and afterward realized he asked the question as if he was two years old and didn't know proper grammar.

“Papa really wanted to be here when you woke up but he had to go to work and help some people” Tony explained. “do you think daddy can keep telling you the rules before any more questions?” Tony asked.

“Sure”

“Sure what?”

“Sure daddy,” Peter said with reddening cheeks. Blushing seemed to be a common thing around daddy.

“good boy” Tony praised. “now do you remember what rule number one was or should daddy repeat it. I know its hard for little boys like you to remember”

“no daddy I remember. Always tell daddies truth” Peter said with a smile hoping daddy would praise him again.

“good boy. Such a good listener” Tony said with that big nice smile. “now rule number 2 is about how we behave in this house, okay?” he asked and Peter nodded. “you never open the door by yourself or go out on the terrace by yourself. It's dangerous for little boys like you. We don’t want our baby boy hurt now do we?”

“rule number 3 is always remembering that daddies what to help. So if you have an accident, you go get daddy or papa for help. This is really important too because little boys like you have accidents sometimes and it's not embarrassing, it's completely normal and okay. Can you promise daddy that if you have an accident you will call for daddy or papas help?”

“promise daddy”

“good. The last rule is, we do as we are told in this house. Sometimes daddy or papa will tell you to do something that you might not what to do. But what's important is that you listen and do what daddy tells you. Do you know why?” Tony asked.

“why?”

“because no matter what, daddy always knows what's best for his baby boy”

“makes sense,” Peter said with a nod and earned a little chuckle from Tony.

“Okay, so what do you want for breakfast baby boy?”

“waffles?”

“waffles it is” Tony confirmed and started making the batter. “do you have any questions, Pete?”

Peter was taken back by the nickname. His aunt May used to call him that when she was teasing him and he was starting to realize he had been kidnaped and should try to escape.

“where am I?” he asked after clearing his through.

“your home”

“no. I live with my aunt May in Queens” Peter insisted and saw that Tony didn't like that. _Resistance, try to avoid that_ , Peter told himself.

“NO. You live here with your daddies” Tony said stern.

“where is here?” Peter figured he could try and ask the question another way.

“baby boy. Youll treat daddy with respect, okay. Remember that or you'll be punished.” Tony completely brushed off his question and kept making the waffle batter.

“but you kidnaped me against my will.”

“Daddy and Papa are doing what is right for their little baby boy. You promised you would understand that. Don’t make yourself a liar.”

“you can't just take me from my aunt. I have a life, I go to high school, I have friends”

“Okay, Peter. I'll be straight with you for a moment, but this is the only time this will ever happen.” Tony said and put down what he was holding and looking Peter straight in his eyes.

“We have arranged for you to live here now. Everything has been taken care of. Your teachers think you dropped out for an internship. Your friends are really happy for you because they think you got an internship at Stark industries. The same goes for your aunt May. She was a little harder to convince but I told her once you have settled in and get into the job alright you will be allowed phone calls.”

“There is no one looking for you. No one is coming to help you. Do you know why? Hu?” Tony asked and Peter saw he was really mad but he could only shake his head. “because you are where you're supposed to be, safe and warm. Your home with your daddies.”

After that Tony went silent and kept working on the waffles.

Peter thought hard now. His entire future, riped away. How did this even happen? How did these men find him?

“why me, how did you find me?”

“you left a comment on my friend's post. Something like, _ill be a good boy for daddy_.”

“and the next step after that was to kidnap me,” Peter asked ironically.

“Peter. It's your first day and I understand that this is new but if you talk back one more time there will be consequences.”

“so just like that hu?” Peter said a little mad and completely ignoring what Tony had just said. “just like that, you're going to rip my entire future away. I have dreams and goals in life. I want to graduate from college and be able to help my aunt out” Peter said with tears flowing from his eyes.

“I don’t understand how you can just do this. You can't just take my life away like it’s a toy”

All Tony saw was his baby boy having his first tantrum. It made sense. The sedative they used on him was not completely out of Peter`s system and the boy was probably still tired. Tony knew this conversation was coming but maybe this would be easier then he thought.

Maybe it was even a good thing. Making Peter aware that he was throwing a tantrum would maybe help him slip into little space.

“Peter,” Tony said softly. “you're throwing a tantrum while I am having a grown-up conversation with you. If you want, daddy can just give you a bottle and you can go down for an early nap since you seem to still be tired?”

“I am a 16-year-old boy,” Peter said and tried to get out of the high chair. “I won't sit in a high chair, I won't drink from a sippy cup and I most serenely want out of this diaper. Because I am 16 years old, NOT TWO.” He yelled as loud as he could while crying.

“Peter, a 16-year-old would not be crying their eyes out while having a normal conversation. He would especially not start yelling just because he didn't get his way.” Tony said sternly but not with a raised voice. “you’re a little and that’s okay”

“now you will ether calm down, apologize to daddy and wait for your waffles finish _OR_ you can come with daddy to his and papas room for a spanking before I lay you down for a nap. Now, what will it be baby boy?” Tony asked and hoped that the next words would tell him if Peter had slipped into little space.

Peter thought for a little while and Tony let him. He looked back and forth from his sippy cup and to Tony. He could not lie to himself, the diaper didn't bother him that much. Then he realized the high chair was not too bad either.

He took a deep breath to try and calm down like ~~daddy,~~ Tony told him before he spoke. “sorry daddy”

“that’s a good boy.” Tony praised and was happy to see Peter blushing instead of having a negative reaction to the words.

A little while later the waffles where done and Tony chuckled when Peter's stomach made it know it was hungry.

“you hungry little one?”

“can I ask one more adult question? I will help settle my mind.” Peter asked and Tony really wanted his boy to stay in little space, but noded for the boy to continue.

“where is this. I am not trying to escape because I assume you have taken precautions. But I really need you to just tell me so that if I ever leave this house it won't all be a complete surprise.” Peter said.

He knew he would probably never leave this place and some part of him didn't mind that. Because when he had looked at that Instagram post, he knew deep down that this was what he wanted. So far Tony seems like the best person to end up being kidnaped by. He was making him food and had in no way sexualized their relationship.

If Peter was honest with himself he knew he was most likely going to like this entire thing. _If_ Tony and this guy named Steve aren't psychopaths.

“Okay, but first I want you to know that we are not going to trap you in our basement and keep you for our entertainment. If you want some fresh air outside, I or papa will be happy to join you. All we want is for you to be happy and this _is_ us doing that. This is how we make you the happiest boy in the world”

“Okay,” Peter said.

“This house is on a property that me, papa, and a bunch of other mommies and daddies own. A community if you will.” Tony said and paused. “the property is surrounded by a high tech fence that alerts our security system if anything is out of the ordinary. Now if you somehow make it past the fence and get to a police station, they will just bring you back here because we bought all of them.”

“so the police will bring me back here?” Peter asked.

“that’s right.” Tony confirmed. “any other questions?”

Peter had something in mind but didn't know if it was a good idea to ask. Tony seemed to see his hesitation though.

“Remember rule number one. Always tell daddy if something is on your mind.” Tony said and Peter smiled a little.

“ehh…-” He opened his mouth to say it but didn't get anything out.

“It's okay baby. Daddy won't be mad if you follow rule number 1,” Tony said reassuringly.

There was a long pause but Tony waited for his boy and eventually, he spoke.

“you're not going to rape me are you?” Peter asked. That was the only thing left that was worrying him.

“no. we would never do that” Tony said calmly and sure. He saw the fear in his baby's eyes and he hoped that if Peter believed him he would start to slipe into little space naturally.

Peter finally felt like he could breathe and sighed in relief. He has almost sure that he was going to be okay here. He knew some of his friends had told him he was way too naïve and easily tricked, but he felt safe here. It didn't feel like he had been kidnaped and that was all he needed right now.

He had lost his parents as a kid. Then his uncle when he was older. He had always been bullied at school and never felt like he fit in anywhere. This might be where he fits in. After all, I didn't feel wrong to call Tony daddy.

So his next word was not a question. He didn't say it to get his attention. It was simply a statement. Witch got Tony smiling from ear to ear.

“Daddy,” Peter said sternly but with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s all starting to become familiar to Peter. He has only been in this house for 4 hours, but it feels nice.

By dinner time he has already had a bottle of milk followed by a nap. Now he is watching daddy make dinner for the three of them.

That means another person other than daddy. “Papa Steve will be home for dinner,” Daddy told him, and he was starting to get anxious.

That emotion went straight out the door when he could hear the soft sound of a man's voice from over his shoulder.

“look who is up”

And when Peter turned his jaw dropped to the floor. Captain America, Captain Steve Rogers was his papa?

“you,” was all he got out while pointing to the tall muscular man walking closer slowly.

“me,” he said in a teasing tone, hoping to get Peter to smile or maybe chuckle. But he had no such luck. His baby boy was in shock.

“I see phone?” Peter asked and papa handed him a phone.

He immediately searched for Steve Rogers and found a picture. He held the phone up and compared the picture with reality.

“Caption America,” Peter said.

“that’s right little one.” Daddy Steve confirmed.

“you daddy Steve?” Peter asked just to be sure.

He was then lifted from the high chair and into Steve’s lap like he was light as a feather.

“you're right pumpkin. I am your papa or daddy Steve, whichever you prefer”

“cool,” Peter said as he looked the man up and down. He had such nice shoulder, big and strong for Peter to hold on too. And his arms were full of muscles, Peter could not help feel it. “papa strong”

“yes, he is. Papa is strong so that he can protect what he loves most in this world.” Steve said and brushed some of Peter's hair back away from his face. “do you know who papa is talking about?”

“papa talking about me?”

“that’s right. Papa is strong so he can protect his baby boy.” Steve said and kissed the top of Peter's head. “did daddy tell you about the rules already?”

“Yepp”

“Okay, Pete. I know sometimes daddy Tony might seem a little strict so I am going to make you a deal, okay?” Steve said seriously. “daddy and I want what’s best for you, always and forever. That’s why ill give you this deal. If you in two weeks don’t want to be here anymore, daddy and I will let you go. But if you agree to this deal you have to promise that for the next two weeks you have to try being a little. Does that sound fair to you?”

Peter considered it in big space. This was probably, even more, proffer that Tony and Steve were not psychopaths or murderers.

“can I call my aunt or best friend every now and then?”

“phone calls can be arranged if you agree. How about once a month you get to call your aunt and the same with your friends?” Steve said.

Peter looked between Steve and Tony. Tony didn’t seem happy but also not angry. Steve had a welcoming and trusting smile and Peter decided that this would probably be quite fun.

“I agree”

“good” Steve said and ruffled his hair. “now let's get you back in little space, hu?”

It took Peter 10 short seconds to get back into little space. Asking Daddy Steve to cut up his food and daddy Tony for more apple juice.

Dinner went smoothly and afterward, he got to play with daddy Steve. His papa was the coolest person ever. He made Peter a cool Lego car to drive around on the carpet. He also stopped some bad guys from robbing the food shop that they built out of Legos together.

Time went too fast and he found himself pouting when Daddy said it was bath time.

He shook his head but daddy was not having it.

“come on baby boy. You can pick some bath toys to play with” papa said and stood up. he reached out his hand and Peter then took it.

He was helped up and then carried to the huge bathroom. It was bigger than the entire apartment he used to share with his aunt May and had a nice big bathtub.

He was put down on the counter and papa held out 5 different toys to choose from.

“I have the swimmer dada?” Peter asked and pointed to the plastic doll with swimming gear on.

“of course,” Steve said and put the toy by the bath tube before he turned on the water.

Peter was then stripped of his clothes. He got a little insecure when he was only in his dipper and papa placed him on the chaining table.

“What a good boy you are.” Steve stated. “going potty in your diaper like a good little boy”

When he heard those words his worry quickly disappeared.

The dipper was removed and Peter was placed in the bath tube. Peter looked around him and saw that there was actually a window in the bath tube.

He made his way over and looked out to the beautiful view. It was a nice big garden met with a treelined. All the trees were green and full of life. Peter could stare at this all day.

“Papa, look,” Peter said and looked back at his papa and pointed out the window.

“you like the view baby?”

“Yeah. Huw super cool” Peter tried but failed at pronouncing view.

He looked back out the window but this time realizing it didn’t stop at the top of the tub. He went closer and discovered the window was an actual part of the tub.

It took Peter a quick two seconds to move away from the window and race for his papa with tears falling from his eyes.

“what’s wrong baby boy?” Steve asked and tried comforting his boy who was still sat in the tub.

“I am not comfortable,” Peter said. He was so confused right now, his wining and crying would indicate he was in little space. But he was mentally not okay with anyone walking by the window and seeing him have a bath.

“what is making you uncomfortable honey?”

“the window. You can see me naked from the outside” Peter wined and cried into his papa's shoulder.

“ooooh, Pete. Don’t worry baby. The window is a special kind of window, it's called one-way mirror glass.” Steve said and pushed his baby’s head off his shoulder so he could look him in the eyes. “what that means is that we can look out just fine. But from the outside, you can't see in”

“really?” Peter asked and sniffed his last tears away.

“Yeah. You see that tree over there?” Steve asked and pointed to one of the trees in the back yard.

“yes”

“It has a camera on it,” Steve said and pulled his phone out and quickly found the app Tony sett up for him. He punched the right buttons and showed his boy what the outside saw. “see baby. You can’t see a thing.” He reassured.

“how do I know that the window?” Peter asked.

“Peter do you not trust papa?” Steve asked with a stern voice.

“no, no, no. I sowy daddy Steve”

“I am joking honey. Look I can turn it off for a little while so you can see” Steve said and pushed a button and handed Peter the phone.

He then stood up and walked as close as he got to the window without being in the tub. He started waving and looked at his boy. “do you see me waving at you baby boy?”

Peter nodded and the smile that followed would never leave his mind. Peter then began waving at the phone.

“you see me waving papa?” he asked with so much excitement and glee.

“I sure do little one,” Steve said. He could do this all day looking at the big smile on his boy's face.

“what are you boys doing?” Tony entered the room asking.

“DADDY!” Peter exclaimed. “look papa is waving,” he said and pointed to the phone in his hand.

“Wow, that’s so cool. Let me see” Tony said with a smile and was handed the phone. He sat down beside the tub so peter could also see.

“look now, baby.” Tony said and turned the window on. “on” “off” “on” “off” he said as he switched the window on and off.

“wow,” Peter said amazed and with big eyes. “so cool daddy”

“It sure is”

“Daddy turn it on?” Peter asked softly and Tony immediately turned the window on so you could only see out.

It made Peter smile as he no longer saw his papa waving on the phone. He then made his way over to the window and looked out.

“look, daddy,” he said and pointed for tony to see.

“you like it, honey?” Tony asked.

“it so nice,” Peter said and looked out the window without a worry on his mind. “I could look at this all day”

And as he said it he felt grounded. A sense of peace rolled over his body and he felt like he was home. He was where he belonged.

It might not be the most normal position to be in for a 16-year old but he liked it. In fact, he loved it.

So day after day became a new adventure. On the following Sunday, he baked a cake with his daddies and they said they could do it every Sunday.

The Wednesday that followed he asked, “Daddy, we go for wak outside?”

“Outside?” Tony had answered with enthusiasm.

“yes, daddy” Peter had giggled and nodded. He then dragged his papa out of the gym so they could all go for a walk together.

Peter got excited with every bird he heard, ever leaf that fell from a tree, every little thing got him so happy. He never knew he loved nature this much.

That’s until daddy and papa brought him home.

Two weeks went by so fast and Peter was surprised that at the breakfast table Steve started talking about letting him out in the big world.

“Peter, honey. Daddy and I are wondering if you still want to live here.”

“yes, Pete. It's okay no matter what you say. You need to know we won’t be mad.” Tony added. He knew there was no way Peter wanted to go back to the big world.

He was silent for a little while. Taking a sip from his sippy cup and looking between his daddies. “daddy I like here”

“daddy is glad to hear that but your decision is permanent, okay? Try to keep that in mind. You won’t be given another one of these deals” Tony said sternly but in a nice tone.

They had quickly learned that Peter was a sucker for affection. Who could blame him, bout his parents died when he was young and his uncle followed years after. His aunt could probably only provide so much love. Peter was even sometimes fishing for praises and any kind of affection.

Knowing this there had been very few spankings and time outs. Peter usually did what he was told with the promise of a cuddling session afterward.

“daddy like Peter?” Peter asked and looked at Tony.

“Daddy _loves_ Peter” Tony said and was happy he got a giggle out of his boy.

“papa like Peter?” Peter asked and looked towards Steve.

“Papa loves his baby boy so much”

“Peter stay with daddies,” Peter said as a statement and it didn’t take any more convincing for the daddies.

“and why is that?” Tony asked with a smile.

“cuz Peter loves daddies,” he said and his smile spread across his entire face.


	3. Chapter 3

«Daddy?» he tried once.

«DAdddddy?» he tried again, whining his way to his daddy's attention but without luck.

“DADDDDDDY!!!” he yelled at the top of his lungs and got a strict look from Tony. He knew it was a chance to change his mistake so he looked down at the floor he was sitting on as repeated in a low voice, “daddy?”

“that’s better honey,” Tony said and rolled his chair over to Peters playpen. “can you tell me why daddy got a little mad just now?”

Peter nodded but before he answered her reached for Tony and smiled when he was lifted out and placed on his daddy's lap. “I yell at daddy,” Peter said softly before looking up at his daddy. “I sowy daddy”

“It's okay baby. You have to remember to be good because daddy does not like punishing you. Since you misbehaved, punishment is needed. What does my baby boy think it should be?” Tony asked. He really didn't want to spank Peter because of the small diaper rash he was recovering from so he hoped his boy would come up with something fair.

“no spank pwees?” Peter asked and when daddy nodded his agreement he started thinking. “no dessert after dinner?”

“that’s a good idea baby. You won't have any dessert after dinner today, sounds fair?” Tony asked and was happy with his parenting when Peter rested his head on his shoulder and nodded. “now what was it you needed?”

“daddy, I board,” Peter said.

“how about you play with your toys over there?” Tony said and pointed towards Peter's playpen.

“boring dada,” Peter said shaking his head. “I wanna fun,”

“you want to have fun?” Tony asked, thinking of ways to make that happen. Steve was out on a mission so it was just the two of them.

“uh-huh,” Peter said and nodded with a smile. “we invite papa too” Peter suggested.

“We can do something fun baby but papa is busy helping people so it's just you and I”

“me and daddy but no papa?” Peter asked. Tony could hear he was just confused and not so much bumed out about Steve.

“your right baby. My smart little boy” Tony praised and ran his hands through Peter's hair.

“I smart”

“yes you are, my little genius”

“I help daddy,” Peter said and picked up a piece of paper on Tony's desk.

“no, no, no, no. this is big boy work,” Tony said and reached for the paper but Peter pulled away and ignored him.

“daddy mistake,” Peter said and pointed.

“you found a mistake? let daddy see”

Peter did and after Tony looked over it he saw his boy was in fact right. “your right little one. There is something wrong with this, can you fix it?” Tony asked and gave Peter a pen.

Peter scribbled down what he thought was the right answer before showing it to daddy with the hopes of a prais.

“wow little one, you might just be the smartest little boy on this planet,” Tony said and ruffled the brown curly hair. “good job pumpkin,”

“daddy I have reward?”

“only good boys get rewards baby,” Tony said with a smile knowing exactly what Peters next words would be.

“I GOOOD Boy dadDDDY!” He said as he jumped in Tony's lap a little.

“are you now?” Tony asked and peaked his boy's nose with his finger. “tell you what little one. You look over this for daddy and you can have a reward,”

“kay,” Peter said and scanned the paper his daddy handed him.

Tony had given him one of the papers he knew there was something wrong with. He was so happy watching Peter with the biggest smile in the world, round out mistake after mistake.

When he came to the bottom of the paper he scanned it over once more. _Don’t want to disappoint daddy,_ he thought before he handed it to Tony.

“Reward?”

“Yes, such a good boy deserves a reward,” Tony said while looking over the paper and found out peter had spotted a mistake he hadn't. “what do you want baby boy?”

“game,” Peter said right away, as sure as ever.

“a game? What game do you wanna play? Hide and seek?”

“No daddy, no hide n seek,” Peter said and took a pause. He was a little unsure about this next part but was hoping daddy would accept his wish. “daddy I really smart. I do lots and lots of in day but I wanna use brain too. Daddy, I play Minecraft?”

“Cutting right to the chase hu?” Tony chuckled at how short Peter argued for. He was also happy about it because it showed that Peter was really in his little mindset.

“dada. I wanted be computer engineer”

“you wanted to be a computer engineer before?” Tony asked and received a nod from Peter.

“no more engineer, daddies now.” He said with a smile, really enjoying the idea and hoping Tony and Steve would let him be creative in the ways he really enjoyed. In Minecraft, he was hoping to build cool Redstone contraptions.

“But daddy. I really want Minecraft and it not bad. All good in Minecraft,”

“are there not scary monsters like zombies in Minecraft?” Tony asked knowing full well that there were monsters much scarier than zombies in Minecraft.

“I no like zombies but daddy turn off?” Peter suggested, hoping his super-smart daddy knew how to turn off the scary monsters.

“daddy can turn off monsters” Tony confirmed and at this point, a normal teenager would celebrate. Taking Tony's comment as a confirmation that they got what they wanted. But Petter proved once again that he was in little space and had not connected the dots.

“Dada?”

“You can have Minecraft honey,” Tony said with a nice tone and a smile, watching as Peter did a celebratory dance in his lap. “BUT. You only play when daddy or papa lets you. Okay?” he said this time with a stern voice, stoping Peter dance.

Peter sat down in daddy's lap before nodding. “promise daddy”

“good boy. Can you play a little more so daddy can finish work?”

“daddy I see pup?” Peter asked with his puppy eyes staring at Tony.

“you want to watch paw patrol?” Tony asked and found paw patrol on his iPad for Peter when he noded.

Peter hit play before being lifted back into his playpen and sat down in his been bag.

It took around 10 minutes before Peter got impatient and Tony figured it was time to spend some time with his boy anyways.

He made Peter lunch and watched his boy finish his apple slices for a snack.

“Daddy?”

“yes, baby?”

“Papa home?”

“when papa is coming home?” Tony asked, making sure he understood his son. Peter nodded and he continued. “Papa is going to be home in a couple of hours,” Tony answered which made peter frown.

“papa home now,” Peter said firmly.

“Peter, papa will be home in a couple of hours. Now why don’t you have your bottle and we can go down for a nap,” Tony suggested. He sensed that Peter was about to become a little grumpy and hoped he would get him to bed before the crying started.

“PAPA NOW!” Peter demanded without hearing what Tony suggested. He wanted his daddy and didn’t understand why he wasn't getting his way.

“how about we go down for a nap in papa and daddy's bed?”

“papa?” questioned, thinking he would get to se Steve at the mention of his name.

“no baby, we sleep in papa and daddy's bed. Do you want that?” Tony asked but was already walking over to lift Peter out of his chair.

“no tired,”

“It's just a little nap pumpkin,” Tony said but knew Peter would continue protesting.

“NO”

“Peter, daddy knows best. Now stop thins tantrum before I get mad,”

“daddy,” Peter whined with his bottom lip sticking out and on the brink of crying. “no sleep,”

Tony melted at the sight and brushed his thumb over Peters's cheek to get rid of the tears. “you don’t want to go night-night with daddy?”

Peter felt bad for making Tony feeling sad and immediately changed his attitude. “Naptime daddy”

Tony smiled at the boy's big heart. No one would ever break it, Tony would make sure of it. With the help of Steve of course.

“let's go cuddle bug”

They walked hand in hand into the master bedroom and Peter settled down quickly. Mostly because Tony laid down first, but boy was it nice to curl up next to daddy.

Steve came home around two hours later, finding his two loves cuddling on his and Tony's bed. It was a sight that he wanted to save forever and he snapped a photo of it. It was truly a sight that he wanted to come home to every day for the rest of his life.

He admired the cuddle bugs for a couple of minutes more before snuggling up to Peter, sandwiching the boy between the two daddies.

It only took Peter five minutes to realize that his other daddy was home and when he did he was jumping on the bed of happiness.

“DADDDDDDDDDY!”

“Hey, Peter,” Steve said calmly but could not resist smiling from ear to ear over how happy Peter was to see him.

Thie howl thing had of course woken Tony and he just watched as Peter jumped his way into Steves's arms.

“Papa,” Peter said and glued himself to Steve. “miss you,”

“I missed you too baby boy,” Steve said and placed a couple of kisses on top of Peters's head. “what was my handsome little boy up to while I was gone?”

“I went, smart papa. Daddy no smart more, I beat daddy every time” Peter said. The sentence made complete sense to Peter but Steve had no idea what his boy meant.

“Really?” Steve said with a bit of enthusiasm. “how so handsome?”

“I play in play-pen and daddy work. Got boring and pointed all daddies mistakes.” Peter said and took a small pause to take a deep breath. “Lot and lot mistakes papa. Daddy no smart anymore,”

Steve chuckled at that and looked over at Tony who looked over Peter with a skeptical glare. “yeah. Daddy is still smart tho. It's just that your super-duper smart, okay?”

“yeah?”

“of course my prince. You’re the smartest in all the lands.” Steve said and lifted Peter with him as he stood up from the bed. “now tell me more about your day and ill make you and daddy dinner”

“yeah, so …” and so Peters rambling started. It was not until Steve was almost finished making the pasta and chicken that Peter mentioned the highlight of his day.

“And also papa. Daddy promised I get computer so I play Minecraft. Minecraft with no monsters”

“Really now, daddy said yes to that” Steved asked and gave Tony the look. “you _promised_ him a pc _and_ a game without even consulting me?”

“I didn’t promise him…” He was about to continue but was interrupted.

“yeah you did” Peter promised with a pout on his face looking up at his papa, with watery eyes. “papa, daddy lying”

“baby, we will hear both sides of the story, okay?” Steve said and brushed his thumb access Peter's cheek, happy that no tears had fallen yet. “so what did daddy say Pety pie?”

Peter took in a calming breath before starting to explain to Steve. “daddy say promise Minecraft” Peter paused to take another deep breath. Daddies had though him that so he would be able to keep the tears at bay. “he say I get Minecraft BUT I only play when daddy or papa say”

“good job telling your side of the story Peter,” Steve said with a loving voice. “now it's daddy's turn, okay?”

Tony waited until Peter nodded his head in agreement before starting his argument. “Peter baby, you are quite right about this. I did promise and I did say you could only play when papa or I say it's okay to play. I am sorry to both of you,”

“is okay daddy,” Peter said with a smile.

“so I guess our baby boy would like an iPad to play on,”

“NO. Papa, I play computer, no iPad,” Peter crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Steve with a frown. From Tony's point of view, it looked like Steve had just ended the world single-handedly and Peter was holding him accountable.

“a computer?” Steve said gave Tony another pointy look.

Tony just gave his husband a shrug. If his baby boy wanted to play on a computer instead of an iPad, he was not going to stop him. After all, Tony was not opposed to Peter being a mini him, aka a super genius.

“yes papa, COM – PUT – ER, computer,” Peter said, thinking spelling it out would help his papa understand.

“well what do you have in mind my little prince,” Steve said and lowly sighted. He did however quickly realize that it might not be such a bad idea to give Peter a computer. Steve and Tony would have Friday monitor Peter's activity and it might also give the two daddies some more alone time.

“big dada. Big with light and chair. Like daddy,” Peter said with a big smile, trying to express what he wanted with hand gestures.

“okay. Do you want a laptop or a stationary computer? Do you know the difference?” Steve asked. He had now accepted that whatever Peter wanted would be what he got. He was already quite the spoiled child.

“I understand dada,” Peter said with a nod. “I wanna station”

“Okay, so a stationary computer with LED lights and a cool chair like daddy?”

“uh, huuu” Peter agreed and nodded with enthusiasm.

So they all sat down and Peter picked out his computer, his chair, and a desk to have it all on. Peter got even more excited when daddy reminded him that he needed a keyboard, mouse, and mouse pad.

Both the adults enjoyed watching Peter this happy and excited. After 1,5 hours everything was ordered and scheduled to arrive tomorrow.

That night Peter was quick to bed. No complaints or anything. The quicker he fell asleep, the quicker tomorrow would be there.

There was no surprise tho when Steve and Tony were awoken by Peter jumping on their bed, yelling at the top of his lungs how excited he was. The adults worry about how Peter had gotten out of his crib but that was quickly forgotten when Peter hit both their sore spots.

Both Steve and Tony wondered how they got through the next few hours. Peter calmed down a little but was differently not the easiest to handle.

Somehow it was all worth it when Peter sat down in his chair, spun around before punching the on button. He then spends ten minutes tracing the LED lights from the cabinet of the computer.

“thank you, daddies,” Peter said and stood up from the floor to give both his addies a hug.

“your welcome sweetie pie”

“any time baby boy”

“love you lots and lots dada,” Peter said to Steve first and kissed his cheek. “and love you lots and lots daddy,” he said and did the same with Tony.

“We love you too Peter,” the daddies said in union.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peters setup  
> https://br.pinterest.com/pin/566257353150348039/?amp_client_id=CLIENT_ID(_)&mweb_unauth_id={{default.session}}&_url=https%3A%2F%2Fbr.pinterest.com%2Famp%2Fpin%2F674625219166564979%2F
> 
> Peters chair  
> https://www.costco.ca/clutch-chairz-throttle-series-pewdiepie-gaming-chair.product.100533502.html
> 
> btw, next chapter we might say hello to some new people (:


	4. Chapter 4

It was a sunny afternoon when Peter heard the door ring. It was all very new to him. Daddies were making him a snack in the kitchen and no one ever rang the doorbell, at least no one other than daddies.

He knew he was supposed to wait for his daddy to open the door but his curiosity got the better of him. He did however stop when he saw an unfamiliar person through the glass on the side of the door. He decided to wait for daddy and not open the door. 

“Peter baby. Don’t open the door before I get there,” Steve yelled, knowing Peter was tempted to do exactly that. To his surprise, Peter stood patiently waiting for him.

“Papa, up,” Peter said and held his hands out to be held.

“Come here my little prince,” Steve said and picked Peter up and placed the boy on his hip.

“Stranger dada,” Peter said and pointed to the door while he attempted to hide himself in his papa's shoulder.

“baby boy, don’t worry. That’s just papas friend,” Steve said and nudged Peter's head. “they also have littles about the same age as you. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

“No,” Peter said with firmness and shook his head. He liked only being with daddies. They didn’t need anyone else. “daddies only,” He added with a pout.

To Peter's confusion, Steve vent to open the door. Peter caught a glimpse of a woman with red hair before he hid himself in papas shoulder.

“Hello Natasha and Valkyrie,” Steve said and opened the door for them. “and who else do we have here?” he also asked. Knowing Wanda and Pietro would love to introduce themselves.

“WANDA unchel Steve,”

“Pietrooooooooooooooo!”

All the adults chuckled at the enthusiasm and it all got Peter to look out from Steve's shoulder. This time his eyes stopped on the woman with brown hair.

“hey,” the woman said softly and took a step closer. “my name is Valkyrie but you can call me Val if you want”

Peter found it very hard to be scared of her when she spoke so softly. He, therefore, lifted his head out of Steve's shoulder to better be situated. “Val?”

“that’s right,” She praised him with a smile and was glad she got a small giggle out of Peter. “can you tell me what your name is?”

“Peter” He whispered shy.

“that’s a nice name Peter” Val whispered back and Peter decided that he liked her.

“tank u,” He said and looked over to the lady with the red hair. Before he could as tho, Wanda introduced her.

“That’s mommy. I know she might look scary but she really nice” Wanda said and Natasha brushed her hair behind her ear before taking a step closer to Peter.

“You don’t think I am scary do you Peter?” she said with a smile and was pleased when she also got a small giggle. “by the way my name is Nathasa but I know that’s a little hard to say, so how about you call me Nat?”

Peter was so mesmerized with her hair to really answer but he nodded his head and reached his hand out to touch the red locks that fell just under her shoulders. “Pretty,”

“That’s so sweet of you,” Natasha said and slowly reached her hand to brush through Peters curls. “your hair is just as pretty tho. Right, Steve?”

“My little boy has the curls of an angel” Steve agreed, knowing if Peter was in a happy mood he would be more open to playing with his new friends. “Let's get you all inside and start this play date, shall we?”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Val said and they all took off their cotes and shoes before following into the livingroom where Tony was seated on the sofa.

Steve put Peter down on the carpet and stayed closed to him while Tony greeted Nat and Val. Peter seemed a little skeptical when Wanda and Pietro came over but after Pietro accidentally shoved his car a little to har in Peter's direction, Peter started to warm up. he carefully pushed the car back and Steve watched as a smile grew on his face.

“Wanna try this one?” Pietro asked and held up a blue car instead of the gray.

“Yeah, aim here,” Peter agreed and pointed a little to the side of him.

Pietro did and it didn’t take long before Wanda joined and suggested they build a track and race all the cars.

They build the most awesome track in the history of time – according to Peter and they all choose the car they thought would cross the finish line first. Peter choose the green one, since that was his favorite color. Wanda chose the grey one because she thought it looked super fast and super cool. Lastly, Pietro chose the purple one, having seen it in a movie and therefore finding it super cool.

They had Tony count down from three and they all watched memorized as the cars took off down the ramp.

“Come on”

“Go go go go”

“faster, Speeeeed”

The adults were all smiling but silently watching. They were all wondering how sore of a loser or a winner their children would be. Pietro did not like to lose so Nat and Val silently prayed that he didn't at least get last. Tony and Steve were also curious about what Peter's reaction would be, he was after all a very spoiled child.

They didn’t have to wait long before Wanda's car passed the finish line first.

“YEAHHHHHH” She celebrated with a huge smile on her face.

Behind her came Peter, who seamed a little bumed out but not sore loser territory. “daddy I got second” he said looking at Tony with hopeful eyes.

“We are so proud of you baby. Congrats,” Tony said and opened his arms.

Behind Peter's car tho came Pietro. He was clearly not happy and all the adults watched the tantrum started.

“MOMMMMY!” He yelled towards Nat. “Wana cheated”

Nat waved Pietro over towards herself and when she saw he was on the brink of crying she placed him on her lap. “Baby boy, I know it's no fun losing but you can't accuse your sister of cheating because of that,” She tried her best to speak in a soft but still strict matter.

“But she cheated mommy, I saw,” he crossed his arms and the tiers started dripping down from his eyes.

“Wanda did not cheat. She played fair and square, just like you and Peter did. Now you can either try to calm down or you and I are going to go take a nap. What will it be baby,?” Nat tried. Usually when Pietro thru a tantrum it never worked with a simple solution. She hoped that since they were not at home that it would be different but she was wrong.

“CHEATED MOMMY!” he yelled at the top of his lungs. “WANA Cheat” he tried to yell that too but it ended in a sob.

At that Nat stood up with Pietro in her arms before saying, “I am sorry about this. We are going to go take a nap in your comfy car seat now.”

“Go night-night too?” Wanda asked sadly, probably hurt by her brother's accusations.

“No baby girl, you come over here,” Nat said softly, feeling bad for her baby. “Come give mommy some cuddles,”

Wanda snuggled into Nat while Peter snuggled into Tony and they both enjoyed the moment of silence after all the yelling and crying.

“Dada? Pietro bad?” Peter asked, feeling sad at the idea of his friend getting a punishment.

“No, darling. He is just tired from all the playing. He is not a bad boy, he just needs to learn how to express his emotions,” Tony explained softly looking at Val for confirmation if what he said was okay, happy when she noded a conformation.

“No more yell,” He said firmly, as if deciding the fate of the world.

“Peter right. No more yell,” Wana agreed.

Both the kids layed their heads on the chest of their caregivers and looked at each other.

“how old are you?” Peter was the first to ask.

“5,” Wanda said and held up five fingers. “how old are you?”

“I 4,” Peter said and held up fore of his fingers. “congratulation on first place,” He said with a smile and was even happier when daddy muttered `Good boy`.

“Thank you, you also good,”

The two littles kept talking like this for a couple of minutes before Peter looked up at his daddy and whined. “Daddy hungry,”

“Are you now? What about you Wanda, you hungry too?”

“Uh hu,” Wanda said and nodded her head in agreement.

Not long after the littles were carried to the kitchen and put in chairs beside each other.

“Peter your daddies super cool,” Wanda started the conversation.

“Uh hu” Peter nodded in agreement. “I like papa, cuz he has big strong muscles. He eats all his vegetables,” He told the girl. His papa was so strong and when he was going to be just like him when he grows up.

“Yeah. Big muscles” “but your daddy cool too. He iron man,”

“Really?”

“Uh hu. He go fly in big suite of iron. Defeats bad guys with uncle Steve,”

“Daddy?” Peter looked at Tony with a confused gaze.

“Almost done honey,” Tony answered not really looking up from cutting up the apples.

“Daddy,” Peter tried once more and once Tony was looking at him he continues. “you ironman?”

“I am. You know how papa helps people sometimes, with his big muscles, remember?” Tony asked and when Peter noded her continued. “I do that sometimes too. Only daddy don’t have as big muscles so I used my big brain to build a suit,”

Peter looked at Tony with skepticism. Maybe daddy was playing with him and really lying, peter never liked that. “Prove it,” he said while all the adults held their laughs in.

“Sure baby boy. But you have to ask nicely,”

“Prove it, daddy,” Peter said impatiently. Maybe daddy was lying.

“Nicely,”

“Papa?” Peter looked over to Steve. “daddy lying? I no like,”

Steve saw that Peter's eyes were just about to water up, probably tired and hungry from all the playing, making him cranky.

“no Baby boy. Don’t cry,” He said and picked Peter up from his chair. “Daddy is not lying,” He placed the boy on his hip and started bouncing him. “you just relax okay?”

Peter relaxed into Steve's shoulder, followed by Steve sending Tony a glare. _Can you not read the room._ Clearly not happy with his husband. _Yepp, Peter has him wrapped around his finger_.

“Peter,” Tony tried.

“Want papa,” Peter whined and pushed his head into Steve's shoulder.

“Read the room next time. He just wanted to know the truth,” Steve glared at Tony.

“Steve I just told him to ask nicely. That’s called parenting. You should try it next time instead of letting him get his way,” Tony said back with a bit of annoyance but quickly swallowed it considering they had guests.

Steve was just about to argue back when Peter taped his shoulder. “what's wrong with me getting my way?” Peter asked not at all understanding. _His was was always so fun and existing with no sad faces._

“Peter, sometimes daddy and papa know what's better for you,” Tony said before Steve could interrupt.

“hu?”

“Yeah, Peter. Sometimes my mommies also say that. It means you don’t get your way but still okay cuz you gets lots of cuddles.” Wanda chipped in with a happy tone, helping Peter understand.

“Okay,” Peter mumbled before looking towards Tony. “Sorry, daddy,”

“Its okay sweetheart,”  
Steve and Tony were about to continue explaining to Peter but they were quickly interrupted by Wanda.

“PETER, wanna see cool trick?”

“YEaH!”

“Inside voices,” Nat reminded before she let the little once continue.

“Watch this,” Wanda said and pointed towards the salt shaker on the countertop. It took Wanda no longer than two seconds before the slat shaker was floating with red lights surrounding it.

“WOW!” Peter watched with amusement. There were no tricks, no strings no nothing and it was amazing. Then he remembered he could also do tricks, one that he had not told daddies about yet. _This will be a good time._

“watch my trick,” Peter said and stood up from his chair with some struggles. He then jumped down onto the floor and ran towards the nearest wall. From there it just went up. Peter started walking up the wall or more like crawling and finally he ended up on the roof.

Steve and Tony stood with a surprised expression and with their jaws hitting the floor.

“Peter honny. Come down from there,” Tony was the first to speak. Trying and failing to hide his nerves. His boy was walking on the roof, upside down. Who could blame him?

“Daddy trick,” Peter explained. _Why daddy and papa become so weird?_ Peter wondered.

“That’s a cool trick honey but come down now. Papa will catch you,” Steve said, standing with open arms right under Peter.

“Why?” Peter asked confused. “Wanda show trick, I show trick,”

“Just come down honey,” Tony said. “jump right into Papas's arms,” He tried to say it with excitement and was happy when a smile crossed Peter's face.

“Papa catch?”

“I will always catch you, my little prince,” Steve said and held his arms out for Peter.

Peter let go of the roof with a giggle and not even a second later was he in his papa's arms. “Thankyou papa,” He said and threw his arms around Steve's shoulder.

Peter was then sat down in his chair beside Wanda and the two littles ate their food as if nothing had even happened. The adults kept a close eye on both of them and Steve and Tony planned on having a talk with Peter.

Soon after Pietro joined them and they convinced the adults to let them play outside. It felt like they just started playing when Nat called out to Pietro and Wanda.

“Its time to go home,”

“Just a little longer mommy. Please,” Pietro tried to beg but to no use.

“I am glad you had a good time buddy but it's time to go home,” Nat said firmly but still with her loving tone present.

“Okay mommy, we come back and play another time?”

“Of course. Mommy and mama will schedule another playdate, how about that,” Nat promised and all the littles said goodbye with smiles.

“Did you have a fun time Peter?” Steve asked once they had said goodbye to their guests and were walking back to the living room.

“Jupp. Had lots of fun papa,” Peter said with a smile and held his hands far apart to show just how much fun he had.

“That’s great honey,” Steve said and sat down on their big couth with Peter on his lap. “Now can you please tell me about how you hung upside down from the roof?”

“Dada I climb the wall and then go roof,” Peter explained. _Simple as that,_ he thought.

“Where did you learn this?”

“Big spider went, “Bite bite bite,” and then I got big bo-bo on here,” Peter said and pointed to his neck. “And then I see super good and hear super good and walk super fast and strong and super good at climbing.”

“Okay,” Steve said and paused a little. “so a spider bit you and now you have superpowers,”

“Yeah,” Peter said with a big grin. “I like daddy and papa now,”

“Okay,”

“DADDY, I like you and papa,” Peter yelled out to Tony who came walking in from the kitchen.

“Are you now? How so?”

“I superpowers,”

“Is your superpower walking on walls?”

“Yes, daddy!” Peter said, excited that at least one of his daddies understood.

“Did you get these superpowers from a spider?” Tony asked. He had put the pieces together about ten minutes after the incident happened. His husband tho was a little behind.

“What? How did you know that?” Steve asked while Peter nodded towards Tony with excitement.

“He is Spiderman you dumb ass,” Tony said with a smile and kissed Steves cheek, making the man blush. “Don’t worry, it's okay to be a little behind. After all, you are competing with Tony Stark,”

“PAPA. Daddy said bad word!” Peter yelled.

“That’s right baby boy. Should we punish him?” Steve asked knowing full well the answer would be yes.

“Yeah, we put daddy in time out,” Peter said and pointed to the kitchen where the time out chair was. “Or he gets spanking but I no like spanking so maybe time out better?”

“How about this Peter. You spare me of a spanking and daddy will let you have ice cream for dinner,” Tony said with a big grin knowing he had won Peter. Surprisingly Steve did not seem to protest and just enjoyed Peter erupt into a big ball of happiness.

“YESSSSSS!” Peter chanted as if he had just won a gold medal. “WINNER”

“Okay, are you going to show me to the timeout chair?”

Peter stood up from Steve's lap and jumped down to the floor before taking Tony's hand. He lead Tony to the kitchen before pointing to the chair that he was usually put in.

“Ten minutes,” He said with a strict voice but his smile was still as wide as ever. Wene Tonys but hit the chair Peter ran back to his papa with giggles erupting the entire house.

“Dada I put daddy in timeout,”

“Arent you a good boy, saving everyone from daddies bad words,” Steve said and kissed Peter's forehead. “you’re a hero Peter,”

“really?”

“Yupp, you’re a superhero,” Steve confirmed.

“You're my hero papa,” Peter said and nestled into Steve, feeling his big arms wrap around him protectively.

“What about daddy?”

“Papa is my hero, daddy is my daddy” Peter explained. “Daddy change diaper, papa saves me from bad guys.

Steve's laughter erupted as he looked down at his son. _God do I love this little monster._ “I'll always save you, and daddy will always change your diaper,”

“Why you laughing dada. Changing diaper is important.”

“I love you so much Peter, you're my good boy. Forever and always.”

“Papas good boy,” Peter confirmed with a smile.

“Love you, papa,” He added. “LOVE YOU, DADDY!!!!”

Ten minutes later:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the fanart. If you know who made it please notify me so I can credit (:  
> Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I know it's not too long but I am hoping to get a little more free time from school now during Christmas. I am also taking a little break from my other story so this will be my main focus ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy and any feedback is welcomed.

Peter woke up one day with a funny feeling in his stomach. He didn’t quite know how to put it but it was something different.

He climbed out of his crib as if he was not supposed to wait for his dad to come get him. He walked to the bathroom and finished his business without putting a new diaper on. _He didn’t need that._ Afterward, he dressed himself in loos sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt.

He walked out to the kitchen where his father was drinking coffee, opened the fridge, and pulled out the milk. He then found himself a bowl and the serial, all without noticing the strange look his dad was giving him.

“Peter?”

“Morning dad,” He answered Steve with a gruff voice. He sat down and started eating before realizing how strange this was.

“did you wake up big today?” Steve asked kindly. If this was at the beginning of Peter's stay, he would be nervous but now he was kind of excited to hang out with his son.

“kind of,” Peter said unsure. “Maybe I can be big today and call my aunt and friends?”

“of course my prince,”

“dad. You're not allowed to call me that, or else I will just drop into little space,” Peter whined.

“Sorry Peter,” Steve said with a smile, not at all minding the attitude showing a lot of Peters personality. “won't happen again,”

“Thanks,” Peter said with a smile. “can you get me a glass of apple juice tho?”

“sure. Do you maybe wanna do something special today?” Steve said as I found the glass and poured a glass.

“Yeah. Let me just think it over, I wanna do something special,”

“Anything you want,” Steve said with a smile as he handed Peter the glass. “within reason of course,”

“where is dad btw?”

“he went to take a shower before getting you. I am guessing we will be hearing something any second now,” Steve said with a smirk, imagining Tony yelling that Peter was gone but in reality, he was sitting right here.

Surely enough it only took a minute before the entire house heard the distress in Tony's voice.

“STEVE, PETER IS GONE. MY BABY IS NOT HERE.”Tony yelled and both Steve and Peter could hear he was getting closer and closer.

Tony was moving fast and with tears in his eyes when he entered the kitchen and looked towards his husband for some help. He was so distressed he did not even notice Peter sitting at the table eating his breakfast.

“GET YOUR ASS IN SOME CLOTHES AND GO OUT AND LOOK FOR HIM, I WILL PULL UP THE CAMERA FEEDS,” He yelled but before he went to do his task he hugged Steve. “I am so scared Steve, he is just a little boy.”

“Dad, I am right here,” Peter said and watched as Tony turned around, and not a second later was he in the man's arms.

“my baby,” Tony said and tighten the grip around his baby boy.

“Dad, I – can't – breath,” Peter stuttered out and took a deep breath out when he felt Tony release his grip.

“What on earth were you thinking, leaving your crib like that,” Tony said with a stern look, dropping the concern he felt just seconds ago.

“I woke up big,” Peter explained simply and Steve couldn’t help but see his baby boy in his bigger boy. He guessed cutnes was just part of Peter's personality.

“Have you any idea how scared I was,” Tony said. “I thought you got kidnaped or something. Promise me you never do that again,” It was said with speed, and to anyone but Steve and Peter it probably sounded like a ramble of random words.

“Dadddddd,” Peter whined and untangled himself from Tony's arms. “I am fine, me and papa are doing something fun today,”

“promise me,” Tony insisted.

“promise,”

“Okay, so what are you doing, something safe and responsible I hope,”

Peter looked back and forth between his dads with a grin before his eyes stopped on Steve. “I was thinking paintball. You would never let me do that in little space, butttttttttttt … since I am big today I was thinking maybe ………?” He said and shot Steve his puppy dog eyes. “Pretty please dada,”

Everyone in the room knew right there and then that Peter was going to play paintball today. Not Tony, not Steve or anyone else for that matter could have said no to the puppy dog eyes.

Steve agreed immediately and they all ate breakfast, the daddies watching Peter, silently hoping he would drop into little space and not be able to play paintball. Sadly their wish was not heard and after Peter had an hour alone in Tony's home office to call his aunt and friends, they were suiting up for the fight.

Tony and Steve made sure to put a lot of protection on their boy, including a helmet of course.

The game quickly started and they found that Peter having superpowers played a big part in the massive loss Steve and Tony suffered. He could sense every paintball before it was shot, he was bendy and quick. Something Tony especially lacked.

Tony, therefore, left after a good half an hour leaving Steve to entertain their son. He was a little better at the game but he was a huge target compared to Peter who was slim and quick. He was also lacking his trustworthy shield and after three rounds and a couple of shots to his unprotected areas he surrenders.

Peter did a victory lap shouting paintballs all over the place with a huge smile on his face before returning to the changing room with his dads. He smiled a little wider when he saw the bruise that was forming on Steve's stomach and then looked at his own clean and unharmed stomach. _They needed to do this more often._

Before Peter could even ask if they could do it again another time Tony spoke. “We are never doing this again. It's too dangerous.”

“BUTTT…. Dadddddddd,” Peter whined.

“No buts. Now get your actual but into some clothes and give your old man and grandpa over there a break,” Tony said and pointed towards. Seeing as Steve had lived since the war he figured “Grandpa” was an appropriate nickname.

“ha, Grandpa,” Peter joined in on the teasing and was soon lifted by Steve and set firmly down on the bench.

“I will have you know I am no old man. In fact, I both feel and look like I am in my twenties.” Steve told them both. He could see Tony wanting to protest but lucky for Steve, Peter beat him to it.

“Yeah papa, you look a lot younger then dad, that’s for sure,”

“what!!!!........”

And so the twenty-minute argument started with how old Tony looked. They did not end up agreeing on anything other than that both Peter and Steve appreciated Tony's beard.

“Okay so at least you guys like my beard,” Tony said as he sat down in the car, not quite finished with the argument.

“Oh let me tell you, I love a lot of other things too,” Steve said with a seductive grin looking straight towards Tony's crotch.

“DADDDDDDDDDD,” Peter whines, and both the older men laughed all the way back home as Peter tried his very best to get the image of his dads out of his head.

Somewhere along the car ride home, Peter remembered one of his greatest weakness. He always fell asleep in the car after a long day.

He tried his best to keep his eyes open, knowing if he fell asleep he would drop back into little space and Peter was really looking forwards to watching a movie about something other than a prince saving a princess.

Slowly but steadily his eyelids got heavier and soon they were too heavy for him to keep open.

“Peter, we are almost home. Try to stay awake.” Tony chipped and Peter shook his head hard in an attempt to keep awake.

Tony and Steve both shared a look when they saw Peter's head start to bob again. Peter was not in his normal little car seat and they both would have preferred if Peter stayed awake until they were home.

Luckily they were only a few minutes away and when they arrived Peter was at least somewhat conscious.

“Peter, you want me to carry you or walk yourself?” Steve asked and brushed some of the boy's hair out of his face.

“carry,” Peter whispers and heald his hands out, knowing his battle was lost and looking forwards to taking a nap. _Maybe in daddy and papa's bed_ , he thought. “dada? I sleep in big bed?”

“You wanna go night-night in daddy's bed?”

“uh hum” Peter hummed in agreement and nodded his head against Steve's shoulder. “Milk too?”

“Of course my little baby, ill go get it, you go have a lay down with papa,” Tony chipped in as they parted way to the kitchen and the big bed.

“did you have a good day Peter?” Steve asked as he carried Peter to their bathroom and put him on the changing table.

“Yeah, do more often?”

“I don’t know baby, maybe just you and me next time, daddy is a bit of a chicken when it comes to paintball,” Steve said with a grin which only grew larger when Peter giggled sleepily on the changing table.

“Only big boys play,”

“that’s right little man, only big boys,”

Peter was quickly changed into a diaper and a pair of lego pajamas before he was carried into the bedroom and placed on the bed beside Tony who was waiting with the bottle of milk.

“Hey, baby. You gonna go night-night for daddy?” Tony asked and made sure Peter was under the covers before guiding the bottle of milk to Peter's lips.

“huuuuu,” Peter hummed content as he started sucking the nipple. “Papa cuddles,”

And Steve was by his side right away, softly running his fingers through Peter's soft hair, just like his baby boy liked it.

Peter sucked content on the nipple for about 5 minutes before his breathing started becoming heavier. That’s when Tony removed the bottle and took a few steps back to capture his baby boy in his husband's arms.

Peter cuddled even closer to Steve and let out a content sigh before finally drifting off.

After 20 minutes, Steve removed himself from Peter and stood beside his husband to watch Peter sleep for a little while.

“Is this the part where we say, “they grow up so fast”?”

“I don’t know but I sure love the sight of this,” Steve answered with a smile and threw his hand over Tony's shoulder.

“Oh, I think you will love it a lot less when you have to wake up the cranky baby in two hours.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve while Peter is taping:)  
> file:///C:/Users/ida/Downloads/f9158bbefd9e10085270b25e524686f4.jpg
> 
> Hope you enjoy and any feedback is welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas you all.  
> Do what relaxes you, I know I am going to play a dangerous amount of Minecraft. 
> 
> Happy holidays to you all.

It's not often that the daddies get to sleep past eight in the morning but on this occasion, it seems as tho Peter has been sleeping for over 12 hours.

The miracle is quickly explained when they enter Peter's room and hear the heavy breathing and not far behind a coof.

“Dada?” Peter whispers in his sleep, clearly feeling under the weather.

“Peter,” Tony is the first to speak and approach the crib of his baby boy. He and Steve end up standing side by side with the same scared expression as Tony tries to wake Peter slowly. “Baby boy, its time to wake up,”

Peter only whines and shuffles before curling into a ball.

“Peter honey,” Steve also tries. “Can you open your eyes like a good boy for daddy and papa?”

“Papa?” Peter whispers, slowly starting to wake up. 

“Hey baby boy, did you have a good sleep?” Steve asked and reached to pick up Peter from his armpits since the boy didn’t move.

“Nooooo,” Peter whined and was quickly put back in his comfy crib. “Daddddy” he continued to whine, hoping Tony would understand better than Steve.

“Hey Peter, tell daddy what's on your mind,” Tony said calmly but he was really worried his baby boy was injured and that was the reason for his whining. He decided to stay calm for Peter, hoping to make it easier for him to open up about what hurt.

“Daddy icy,” Peter whined and pointed at his through. “I never icy,” Peter added. Ever since the spider bit, he had never gotten sick.

“Your feeling icy,” Tony repeated and was a bit reviled his baby didn’t have any broken limbs. “let me feel your head,” Tony said and gently placed his hand on Peter's forehead.

“Does he have a fever?” Steve asked a bit worried.

“He is burning up, go get the thermometer,” Tony ordered while trying to get Peter to layout a little flatter.

“daddy,” Peter whined.

“I know baby but don’t you want out of your icy diaper, it will help,” Tony said, knowing they would have to take Peter's temperature from his behind and that would be easier with the diaper off.

“feel better?”

“Yup, you'll feel much better after,”

“kay,” Peter said but with the lack of enthusiasm and happiness that was usually in his voice.

“Okay, daddy is going to carry you to the changing table now and after we can go have a lay down on the couch, how about that?” Tony said and lifter Peter carefully out of the crib, this time much more successful than the first attempt.

Peter just nodded and relaxed in his daddy's arms. Laying on the couch sounded like a pretty good deal to Peter right about now.

“hey baby, you getting a diaper change?” Steve asked as he entered the room, keeping Peter's attention away from the thermometer.

“u huuu,” Peter said and nodded. “after we go lay down couch,”

“We are having a lay down on the couth afterward, that sound so existing,” Steve said with a smile before handing the thermometer to Tony who just finished whipping Peter down.

“Okay baby, daddy is going to make your bottom feel a little weird now but it's not dangerous, I promise,” Tony said and brushed some of Peter's fluffy brown hair out of his eyes.

“spanking,” Peter whined whit tears forming in his eyes. He didn’t know he had been a bad boy and was getting a punishment.

“no baby,” Steve said reassuringly and gently took Peter's hand in his. “this is just something we call a thermometer, it measures your body heat. You have been such a good boy lately, daddy and papa would never punish a good boy,”

“no, punish?”

“no punishment Peter,” they bout said in union.

“kay,”

“you ready baby?” Tony asked and when he received a nod he started. He halted a bit when Peter whined and was on the brink of tears. “baby look at papa,”

“Yeah, its okay baby, papa is here,” Steve said and softly squeezed Peter's hand reassuringly.

“pweeees stop daddy, no more dada,” Peter cried out with big fat tears falling from his eyes.

“shhhhh, baby boy, you're okay. Papa is here to protect you, there is nothing to worry about okay, just take a deep breath. Come on Peter look at papa … and deep breath, 1, 2, 3, good job peter, and deep breath out, 1, 2, 3. Good boy Peter, such a good boy,” Steve encouraged Peter and soon he was calm enough to lay still enough.

It didn’t take long for the thermometer to make a small beeping noise and Tony slowly pulled the thermometer out to look at the reading.

_105,8_

“Hey baby, you’re a little sick so daddy is going to call his doctor friend and get you all fixed up,” Tony said and looked over at Steve who looked just as concerned as him.

“dada?”

“yeah, pumpkin?”

“I have water?”

“how about some tea, that might help with the icy in your through?” Steve asked sweetly.

“with honey?”

“with extra honey for you little one,” Seve answered and nodded. He was very happy when he saw Peter's lips bend upwards in a smile.

“Thanks, dada,” Peter said softly and soon he was carried out to the living room and carefully placed on the couth.

Bruce came a short while later and Peter dragged himself through the checkup whining and holding his daddy's hand. After the check-up, he was given some medicine that tasted icy and soon gave in to the comfort from laying on his papa's chest.

Steve had no choice but to stay seated on the couch after Peter fell asleep on his chest. He had to admit even tho he was now stranded like this for a couple of hours, he loved it. The feeling of Peters heartbeat against his chest and watching Peters own chest rise. There was something oddly comforting with the picture and he also loved that he was now able to boss Tony around to get him food or do the housework.

Turned out it was a little more than a fever. Peter had gone to bed nicely, feeling better than he had done in the morning but by morning everything changed.

Tony would never forget the sounds he woke up to that morning.

“DADDDDDDY, MaKe It StOPpP,” Peter had cried out for help and it was all followed but the sound of vomiting.

“I know baby,” Tony tried his best to comfort Peter as he watched his baby boy through up every piece of food he had eaten the previous day.

Steve would have also been by Peter's side but he was stress talking to Bruce about possible medications that would help Peter in any way possible. He even yelled a little at bruce when he said he could be by tomorrow instead of today.

After 10 minutes of yelling and a little screaming (and crying, but Steve would never admit,) he convinced Bruce to come over right away.

By the time Bruce was there, Peter had calmed down and was sipping on a bottle of warm milk. It always gave the boy a sense of comfort and the feeling of being safe, something all the adults felt was needed at this moment.

“hey pety pie, you're feeling a little sicker today hu?” Bruce asked nicely as he put down his bag.

Peter only nodded, not wanting to let his bottle of milk go.

“that’s alright, ill have a little look at you and hopefully I know just how to make you feel better, how about that?”

“daddy stay?” Peter whimpered softly.

“bout daddy and papa can stay of course,”

“kay,” Peter agreed.

After the checkup, Bruce gave Peter some new medicine that would hopefully help keep his food down. Peter was then put on the couch and fell asleep the second his head hit the couth.

“So what is it doc?” Tony was the first to ask.

“Most likely is a stomach virus seeing as Peter is throwing up and the fever that is still present. His through is also sore but I think that is just from the morning so really all I recommend is rest and hydration.”

“How long do you think it will last?” Steve asked.

“It's hard to say because of his powers. What I do know is that they are only helping him, so if I were to say exactly how many days I would say anywhere from 1- 3 or maybe 4 days.” Bruce said.

“Okay, lets hope for the best,” Tony said and they followed Bruce to the door. “thanks for coming on such short notice Bruce, I owe you big time,”

“Don’t mention it, Tony, you, however, Steve owe me for all the yelling over the phone,” Bruce said with a smile and before he walked out he winced towards Steve, making sure he knew he was only joking. “See you later handsome,” He added.

“I am a married man Bruce,” Steve said, clearly flustered with the comment.

“Don’t you worry Bruce, I can share,” Tony said with a grin, enjoying seeing the pink creeping up his husband's cheeks.

“Tony,” Steve tried to sound strict and angry but the embarrassment got the best of him and his cheeks blushed even more as Tony waved Bruce goodbye and closed the door.

“Don’t worry honey, you know I don't play well with others,” Tony said and kissed Steve sweetly on his still reddening cheeks.

“Still…”

“I am sorry, how about I make it up to you while our little boy is having his nap,” Tony said with a seductive smirk and his hand traveling down from Steves firm chest to his even harder abs until he finally arrived at his destination.

“Tony,” Steve tried to sound responsible but failed and instead moaned as his husband slowly unzipped his pants.

“What's on your mind Stevey boy?” Tony said teasingly as he rubbed his hand over the hardening member in the pants of his lover.

“Don’t tease Tony,” Steve demanded and when Tony didn’t stop teasing he picked him up and carried him to their bedroom.

Tony purposely continued to tease Steve knowing it would get a rise out of him and boyyyyyyy was it worth it.

HE HAD NOT been FUCKED this good in FOREVER. Every part of his body felt amazingly sore.

He was about to return the favor to Steve by sucking him off. Tony didn’t allow Steve to come inside him. Steve thought it was for health reasons but Tony really just wanted the taste of his husband in his mouth.

Before he could do that, Peter's voice rang from downstairs.

“DADDDDY!”

Tony laughed and smirked down at Steve's proud member. “you take care of that ill take care of prince charming downstairs.”

“who knew a sick 4- year old could be such a cockblock,” Steve huffed.

“don’t call our son a cockblock dear,” Tony said as he left with a huge smile to go downstairs to prais Peter for whatever reason he called. 

“DADDY I want milk,” Peter demanded with his cute bed hair sticking everywhere.

“of course prince,” Tony said with a smile not bothering to remind Peter of his manners. “a _spoiled_ cockblocker,” Tony chuckled for himself.

“if only he knew how bad his papa wanted to give me some warm milk,” 

Ps, Tony teasing Steve before sexy times:


End file.
